whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchs (VTES)
Anarchs was the fifth card set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle to be published by White Wolf, and the first expansion to be published after the new Camarilla Edition core set. The set spotlights the Anarchs. Card list New cards :A: Alfred Benezri (Advanced) • Ali Kar • The Anarch Free Press • Anarch Railroad • Anarch Salon • Antonino • Aranthebes, The Immortal • Ardan Lane :B: Banshee Ironwail • Bear-Baiting • Beckett • Bleeding the Vine • Blow Torch • Bobby Lemon • Body Bag • Border Skirmish • Boss Callihan • Bothwell • Brinksmanship • Brunhilde :C: Car Bomb • Carnivale • Chiram's Hold • Christopher Houghton • Clarissa Steinburgen • Cold Amber's Hold • Cooler • Cristos Mantigo • Cry Wolf :D: Danielle Diron • Delivery Truck • Diversion • Dr. Allan Woodstock • Drum of Xipe Totec • Dummy Corporation :E: Eddie Gaines • Elder Michaelis's Hold • Elena Mendoza Vasquez • Elizabeth Westcott • Emissary • Etienne Fauberge :F: Fee Stake: Boston • Fee Stake: Corte • Fee Stake: Los Angeles • Fee Stake: New York • Fee Stake: Perth • Fee Stake: Seattle • Feo Ramos • Fiendish Tongue • Filchware's Pawn Shop • Firebrand :G: Galaric's Legacy • Gambit Accepted • General Perfidio Dios • Ghouled • Gift of Experience • Go Anarch • Gustavo Morales :H: Hanna Redmonds • Harry Reese • Highway Haven: RV • Horrock • Hospital Food :I: Improvised Tactics • Into the Fire • Irregular Protocol :J: Jeremiah Noble • Jeremy MacNeil (Advanced) • Jeremy Talbot • Joseph O'Grady • Juggler :K: Kahina the Sorceress • Karsh :L: Lazarus (Advanced) • Lia Milliner • Liberty Club Intrigue • Life in the City • Lisa Noble • Lord Ashton • Lucita (Advanced) :M: Magazine • Maldavis • Marcus Vitel (Advanced) • Martin Franckel • Michael Luther • Mob Rule • The Mole • Molotov Cocktail :N: Nadima • Nedal, The Careless • Nosferatu Bestial :O: Out of the Frying Pan :P: Paragon • Petra Resonance :Q: Quentin King III (Advanced) :R: Ramona (Advanced) • Rant! • Redline • Regarhagan's Hold • Reins of Power • Repo Man :S: Saiz • Sandra White • Sarah Raines • Scarlet Carson O'Toole • Seattle Committee • Skullduggery • Smallpox Griet • Smash and Grab • Snipe Hunt • Sophia Watson • Sowing Dissension • The Status Perfectus • Stolen Police Cruiser • Sundown • Sunset Strip, Hollywood • Sweeper • Sword of Nuln • Sword of Troile :T: Tegyrius, Vizier (Advanced) • Torvus Bloodbeard • Tusk, The Talebearer (Advanced) :U: Unlicensed Taxicab :V: Velya, The Flayer :W: N/A :X: Xaviar :Y: Year of Fortune :Z: Zayyat, The Sandstorm Reprinted cards :A: Aid from Bats • Aire of Elation • Alacrity • Amaranth • Ambush • Anarch Revolt • Anarch Troublemaker • Anarchist Uprising • Army of Rats :B: Backways • Bewitching Oration • Blood Doll • Bone Spur • Boxed In • Bribes • Bum's Rush :C: Canine Horde • Carrion Crows • Catherine du Bois • Cats' Guidance • Celerity • Chandler Hungerford • Change of Target • Claws of the Dead • Conservative Agitation • The Coven :D: Darva Felispa • David Morgan, The Scourge • Dawn Operation • Dead-End Alley • Disputed Territory • Dodge • Dog Pack • Domain Challenge • Dramatic Upheaval • Drawing Out the Beast • Dread Gaze :E: Earl • Earth Control • Earth Meld • Ecoterrorists • Ecstatic Agony • Elder Intervention • Enchant Kindred • Enhanced Senses • Eugenio Estevez :F: Fake Out • Fame • Faruq • Fast Hands • Flash • Flesh of Marble • Force of Will • Form of Mist • Form of the Ghost • Fortitude • Freak Drive • Free States Rant • Frenzy :G: Gangrel Revel • Gather • Gengis • Gerard Rafin • Govern the Unaligned • Guard Dogs :H: Harass • Haven Uncovered • Horrific Countenance • Hrothulf :I: Iliana • Ilyana Ravidovich • Ingrid Rossler • Ira Rivers :J: Jeremy MacNeil :K: Katarina • Kine Resources Contested • The Kiss of Ra • Kurt Densch :L: Laptop Computer • Lucky Blow :M: Majesty • Meat Hook • Minion Tap • Mirembe Kabbada • Movement of the Slow Body • My Enemy's Enemy :N: N/A :O: Owl Companion :P: Pack Tactics • Panagos Levidis • Peace Treaty • Potence • Precognition • Presence • Protean • Pug Jackson • Pulled Fangs • Pursuit • Pushing the Limit :Q: N/A :R: Ramona • Rapid Healing • Rat's Warning • Raven Spy • Renegade Garou • Restoration • Rötschreck • Ruth McGinley :S: Sacrament of Carnage • Scorpion Sting • Secret Horde • Secure Haven • Skin of Night • Skin of Rock • Skin of Steel • Spirit's Touch • Stanislava • Steve Booth • Sudden Reversal • Superior Mettle • Suzanne Kadim :T: Telepathic Counter • Telepathic Vote Counting • Thrown Sewer Lid • Tier of Souls • Torn Signpost • Trap :U: Uncontrollable Rage • Undead Persistence • Undead Strength • Unflinching Persistence :V: Ventrue Headquarters • Voter Captivation :W: Wake With Evening's Freshness :X: N/A :Y: N/A :Z: Zoo Hunting Ground Artists Rob Alexander, Ash Arnett, Michael Astrachan, Andrew Bates, Tom Baxa, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Melissa Benson, Peter Bergting, Joel Biske, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Avery Butterworth, Steve Casper, Matt Cavotta, Mike Chaney, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Becky Cloonan, Alejandro Collucci, Mike Danza, David Day, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, Grant Goleash, Rebecca Guay, Fred Harper, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Quinton Hoover, Mike Huddleston, Heather Hudson, Leif Jones, Peter Kim, Hannibal King, Scott Kirschner, Patrick Kochakji, Eric LaCombe, Clint Langley, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Eric Lofgren, Corey Macourek, Anson Maddocks, Chet Masters, Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, John McCrea, Harold Arthur McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Matt Mitchell, Peter Morbacher, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Terese Nielsen, Nilson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, R.K. Post, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Christopher Rush, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp, John Van Fleet, Pete Venters, Aaron Voss, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, L. A. Williams, Kieran Yanner, Joe Ziolkowski Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2003 releases